apa kamu masih sayang?
by 406Mea
Summary: Aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Maka aku di sini berpikir keras memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Maka aku memilih menunggu waktu menjawab. / ff nggak jelas, MasaMego, DLDR plis


_**WARNING:**_

 **Gak ngerti alur cerita. DLDR please**

 **...**

"Masamune- _kun_!"

Lelaki yang dipanggilku barusan hanya pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak kata.

"A..." Tak ayal, aku urung berbicara, tidak mengejarnya.

Aku menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi.

Sudah seminggu ini kami tidak mengobrol. Masamune terus mengabaikanku ketika kuajak dia bicara.

Aku tidak mengerti. Hatiku terasa sakit.

Terakhir kali Masamune mengabaikanku seperti ini kira-kira sebulan lalu. Tapi, itu juga karena dia mengerjaiku.

 _Apa mungkin ia mengerjaiku lagi?_

Aku menahan air mata.

Sebenarnya, Masamune sering seperti ini. Dan itu semua hanya kejahilannya.

Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari, tidak sampai seminggu seperti ini.

Aku bingung sekali. Apa pacarku itu merasa bosan denganku?

Sambil menyeka air mata, aku berlari ke kelas.

 **...**

"Keiji, apa kamu tahu ada apa dengan Masamune- _kun_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?"

"... Oh. Terima kasih."

Satu teman dekat Masamune bahkan tidak tahu soal itu.

Atau menyembunyikan, namun enggan menjawab?

Masamune melintas. Aku melihatnya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Namun Masamune malah menghindar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku ingin menangis, lagi.

"... Megohime?"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ya, Keiji?"

"Kamu dan Date sedang bertengkar?"

Aku terdiam. Itu berarti Masamune merahasiakan hal itu dari orang lain.

"Masamune 'kan orangnya aneh," Keiji menceletuk. "Kok masih bertahan saja sih, sama dia?"

"Kalau aku sayang, mau bagaimana lagi?" jawabku.

Aku memandang kelasnya—saat ini aku dan Keiji memang berada di luar kelas.

Hatiku mendadak terasa kosong.

Aku ingin menangis. Aku benci diabaikan. Rasanya seperti tidak hidup, mati di antara semuanya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya," Aku pamit, berjalan menjauhi Keiji.

 **...**

Seminggu setelah itu, hatiku terasa sangat kosong.

Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini. Apa ia sudah tak sayang dan peduli lagi padaku? Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan yang membuatnya sakit hati dan menjauhiku? Apa aku terlalu bergantung padanya sehingga ia merasa jijik? Apa dia sudah tidak ingin aku ada di dekatnya?

Aku ingin sekali tertawa bersamanya lagi.

Aku ingin sekali bercanda bersamanya lagi.

Aku ingin sekali bercerita kepadanya lagi.

Aku ingin sekali mendengarkan curhatannya yang jarang itu.

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya.

Namun, aku tidak bisa.

Bagaimana aku bisa? Setiap aku mendekat, ia menjauh. Setiap aku memanggil, dia pergi. Setiap aku mengejar, dia menghindar.

Aku merindukan suaranya.

Aku merindukan tawanya.

Aku merindukan kebahagiaannya saat berhasil mengerjaiku.

Aku mencintainya.

Namun dia sepertinya tidak mencintaiku.

Apa seperti itu masih bisa disebut mencintai? Aku diabaikan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Aku takut dia punya yang lain.

Semua ini terasa sakit. Sakit menahan rindu dan perasaan terabaikan.

 **...**

Aku ingin putus.

Sumpah, aku gatal sekali ingin putus.

Tapi... kalau ingat bagaimana dulu aku dekat dengannya sebelum jadian, aku selalu mengurungkan keinginan itu.

Setidaknya... aku ingin alasan yang jelas, mengapa ia mengabaikanku seperti ini.

Hei, kamu tahu kan perempuan itu seperti apa? Alasan itu selalu jadi nomor satu, apapun tindakan yang dilakukan oleh pacar kami.

Kuharap... dia mengerti.

Aku takut, aku takut dia seperti ini karena ada suatu masalah besar yang tidak boleh kuketahui. Tapi, apa?

Aku pacarnya. Aku berhak mengetahuinya. Aku peduli padanya.

Siang ini, aku bertekad menemuinya lagi.

Aku memandangnya dari jauh. Itu dia, sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya di tengah keramaian. Aku mengejarnya.

Di situ aku kembali mendengar suaranya. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

Tapi... dia hendak pergi. Lalu aku menahannya.

Namun dia sudah berlari lebih dulu. Maka aku mengejarnya.

Aku harus bisa mengambil hatinya kembali. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan maafnya.

"Masamune- _kun_! Tunggu! Berhenti dulu!"

Ia tetap berlari, di belakang aku mengejarnya sambil menarik tasnya.

"Masamune- _kun_ , maaf. Tolong maafkan aku!"

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!"

"Megohime dan Masamune pacaran mulu, nih~"

Tanganku tidak sengaja melepaskannya karena disahut oleh teman-teman yang mengira kami sedang berpacaran.

Di situ, aku menyesal telah melepaskan peganganku.

Aku nyaris menangis menatapnya yang malah pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Masamune- _kun_ ," Aku berlirih, tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya. "Tolong berikan aku alasanmu."

Aku membulatkan tekad untuk putus, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

 **...**

Namun, aku kembali mengurungkan niat itu.

Aku tetap HARUS tahu alasannya dulu!

Aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

Maka aku di sini berpikir keras memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Maka aku memilih menunggu waktu menjawab.

 **...**

 _Komunikasi itu penting dalam suatu hubungan._

 _Makanya, itu kenapa LDR hanya dapat dijalani orang-orang hebat._

 **...**

 **Sengoku BASARA** **CAPCOM**

 **...**

A/N

 **Big thanks to SR. *hugs***

Jangan tanya kenapa saya bikin ficlet ini. Tbh, saya nangis ngetiknya. Ini pun nggak jelas banget, sumpah. Maapin ya :"D

Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya ini bakal jadi _update_ terakhir saya di FFN untuk saat ini, karena saya akan memfokuskan diri di _project_ novel fantasi-petualangan saya! ^^ doain Desember besok kelar ya, biar saya bisa langsung fokus buat UN, lalu setelah UN saya bisa kembali lagi ke FFN :D

(Kayaknya bakal bawa ff Asa, sih, soalnya sekarang lagi tahap pengendapan alur :v (?))

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **17 Oktober 2016**


End file.
